Close Encounter
by DeanG642
Summary: A story about 4 good friends, and a close encounter. Sequel is in progress. If you want me to upload the sequel, then review. Thanks.


As I walked down the abandoned trainyard, I wondered where we were going. Garry was leading the group this time, as the last time I lead the way, I walked us into an old mall, covered in the infected. Garry raised his autoshotgun. "Shh!" he said. "Hunter". He pointed upwards. A sleeping hunter, which had strangely fallen asleep in a crouched position. "We have to kill it" I said. "If we don't, it might follow us, and catch us off guard". The group nodded along, agreeing. The group comprised of myself, Garry, Tony, and a good friend of mine, Mary. Myself and Garry usually carried Autoshotguns. Tony preferred Assault rifles. Mary always took A Hunting Rifle.

We approached an old watchtower at the end of the yard. "Looks like a good place to set up camp" Mary said. We agreed, and made our way towards the tower. It was unusually quiet, and we had only been attacked twice. We went up the stairs in total silence, Garry leading. "Keep an eye out for Smokers" I said to Mary. "Youre the only one who has a weapon with enough range to take one out, and we are incredibly vulnerable to attack". She raised the scope to her eye, and checked our surroundings before quietly whispering "Clear!". Garry stood to the left of the door, waiting for me to get up the stairs. We always breached doors together, him on the left, me on the right, Mary and Tony taking up the rear. I kicked the door in, and Garry checked left and right. The room was empty.

We used some wood which we had in our backpacks to block the windows and doors, which would stop the infected seeing us and getting in. We had lots of ammo. And lots of food. We didn't need to get to a safe room for at least a week. But staying in the same place too long was too dangerous. There was the threat of a tank attack, which only happened when we stayed in an area long enough for a tank to pick up our scent. We found out a few days ago when we backtracked through an old hospital, that a group of tanks had picked up out trail, and were mere days behind us. They were constantly following, and could move without stopping for days, whereas we needed to rest. It was a matter of time before they caught up, and it was likely someone wouldnt survive the next tank attack.

Mary offered to take up guard first, but I refused. I didn't doubt she could defend herself, but I was incredibly protective of her. She had been my friend since I was young, I promised her I wouldnt let anything happen to her. EVER.

We packed our things quickly and moved out. We were aware of the constant threat of the tanks behind us. We were going to get killed while we had our backs turned and there was nothing we could do. I was worried, especially about Mary.

We hurried through the Train Station and came out next to a large Building Complex. There was a large machine in the middle, that looked like a generator, which probably powered all the other machinery. We moved on carefully.

Without warning, a boomer jumped off the crane and landed on Tony. Garry raised his gun but I shouted at him. "Dont, it'll just explode!". I ran at it, and threw it off Tony. It was ridiculously heavy, at staggered off hitting a wall. "Open fire on it!" We all started shooting, but Mary was the one who killed it. "You Bitch"! Garry yelled, but I stared at him. I didn't appreciate him talking to her like that. He just laughed and strolled off.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Mary asked me. I just blushed and looked away. But I realised that the world has ended. That the world had changed. There was no one that could see me embarrassed. "Look" I said. "Now isn't the time. Were too busy, in too much danger. God Forbid anything happened, it would make life much harder. If we get out of here. WHEN we get out of here, somewhere safe, I'll tell you everything". She kissed my forehead, and walked off smiling.

I woke to the sound of thunder. I looked up at the sky. It was clear. That wasn't thunder. I woke up everyone and we grabbed our guns. We could hear the grunting and snorting, the heavy breathing and the Huge rumbles of large feet behind us. We sprinted forward at full speed. We were slightly faster than them. Mary tripped. I bent down to help her up. She shouted and fell back down. She had sprained her ankle. I looked back. There were six tanks charging at us. They were quite far away, but could see us perfectly. "Just keep going" she said. "Leave me". I shook my head. "Hell no". I bent down and threw her over my shoulder. I handed Garry my gun, and gave Mary my pistol, so she could shoot if we needed.

We didn't stop running, in fear of what would happen is we slowed down. It was amazing the wonders adrenaline could do. I had Mary on my shoulders, but still could run full speed. I couldn't let anything happen to her. Ever.

The tanks got closer. We ran and ran but it didn't help. The tanks got closer. We needed to get somewhere safe, but there was nowhere. But thats when everything changed. I heard shouts from above us. A girl, quite tall with brown hair jumped down off a bridge, with more explosives in her hand than I have ever seen. She was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a Red Jacket. Then a large man who looked to be a biker jumped down. He was quite tall. He was followed by two men. A tall older man, wearing an army jacket, and a shorter colored man, who looked like he worked in an office. They quickly introduced themselves. Bill was the older man in the army jacket. He was a Vietnam Veteran. Zoey was the girl wearing the red jacket. Francis was the man who resembled a biker, and Louis was the colored man who looked as if he worked in an office.

Zoey quickly laid down the explosives. Bill climbed a nearby tree, holding a chainsaw in his hand. It had clearly been modified. When he pulled the chord, the chainsaw was unbelievably quiet. Francis pulled out a modified shotgun. Well, shotguns. There were what appeared to be 3 autoshotguns combined to one, with three wide barrels at the front, all connected to a sturdy trigger. Zoey stepped back into a nearby bush and pulled Mary with her. Zoey was low on ammo, and must have thought Mary couldn't defend herself. Mary attempted to pull away. "Let the boys have their fun" Zoey said, and sank into the bushes.

Louis took out double pistols and crouched down comfortably. I laughed. "Double pistols?" I sniggered. "We nearly got owned by a tank and we all had very powered weapons!". Louis just sniggered. "These are normal pistols. But its the ammo thats special".

The tanks approached at lightning speed. Louis stepped out in front. "Now to show you what these can do". He told everyone else to hold their fire. He raised one pistol and shot a tree. It hit with a huge bang. Explosive ammo! The tree hit a tank but it just shrugged it off. Louis shot the tanks repeatedly, but it didnt do anything expept slow them down. Those pistols would have one hit killed any other infected, but tanks are a different story.

It was Francis' turn. He ran at the Tanks. i thought he was dead, but he just rolled out of the way of them, and shot a load into their faces, or what resembles slightly a face. He dodged every attack they made and unloaded all his ammo. He turned and jumped into the woods, but the tanks ignored him. He had done alot of damage but of course Tanks were nearly invincible.

Zoeys turn, or what Zoey did anyway. The tanks hit the explosives, and stumbled. They looked tired, but didnt stop.

Bill's turn. When the tanks were under his tree, he jumped, revving his chainsaw. He cut into the first ones shoulder, all the while ripping it in half. It fell down dead. The remaining tanks turned on him. He swung his chainsaw wildly. It didn't take long to kill two more, considering the damage that had been done to them. But I heard a weird sound from behing me, coming from the forest. I sprinted off without saying a word. Garry didn't notice, as he was too busy trying to take down the final Tank that was pummeling Bill. I ran only to find Francis stuck under a Hunter. I shoved it off, and shot it in the face. Francis was alright. I helped him up, and we ran back to the others.

When we got back, the others were waiting for us. Bill had some nasty bruises. "This kids quite the fighter" Francis sais. "We could use him..." I looked at them all. "We all have a better chance of survival if we stay together. I think we should go together" I said. Bill, who was clearly the leader nodded. But then had a strange look on his face. "We should head toward the same location, but take different routes. We were heading towards an abandoned Mall back the way you came". "NO!" I said. "We got trapped in there once already. We should head across the bridge above us, and then head towards the town hall in Honeyville. The corridors there are thin, and then we could barricade the area up. The Mayor always kept supplies there in case of an emergency". "Fine" Bill said. We shook hands. "Guess when we get to Town Hall we can talk"Mary laughed. I nodded. I then shook hands with Bill. "Thanks" I said. "We wouldn't have made it without you".


End file.
